A Little Talk
by CherrySkull
Summary: Fran was by himself in the house until The Prince came back just to talk. Warning: Yaoi, Lemon.
1. A Little Talk

-BakaOtome-: Heya peoples!! This is my first story so if there's any mistakes then tell me please!

Fran: So, what're you doing Misaki?....

-BakaOtome-: Don't call me that…. And I'm making a story with you in it ^^

Fran:…. Really…..

-BakaOtome-: With someone else too! –smiles-

Fran: Should I be scared?....

-BakaOtome-: No.... well, yet anyways :)

-BakaOtome-:I don't own Katekyo Himan Reborn or anything! Enjoy~!

-A Little Talk-

Fran is new to Varia, he wasn't a kind of guy who show emotions much. All the Varia members were on a mission but him so he can watch over the place. He got up from his chair and went out of his room to get some candy.

-Fran's Pov-

So bored and hungry…. When are they getting back? It's kinda lonely here by myself….

Tap Tap Tap

Hm? What was that?

THWACK! Ugh… that hurt… oh….. I didn't see the kitchen door in front of me…..

"Ushishishi"

That laugh….

I turned around and saw the 'Fake' Prince in front of me.

"I'm back little froggy~!"

"Already? I liked when nobody was here…"

"Weren't you lonely without me?"

"No…." I lied

"Hm…… I'm gonna go take a nap" He walked away

Finally he left…..

"Oh" he said coming back

"What Idiot Prince?...."

"Come to my room tonight"

"Shishishi" He was smiling wide… so wide it looked like his mouth was gonna rip

I had a bad feeling about this… but I didn't care after few seconds and went to get some candy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now! I'll make another chapter when I can! Bye-bee! ^^


	2. In Fran's Room

-BakaOtome-: **sigh** I'm so tired…. Well chapter 2 is up now I'm gonna sleep! Yay!

Fran: *Reads story…. * Hm??? What the heck…..

-BakaOtome-: ACK! I forgot sorry! There's some touching parts but no lemon! YET ;)

Belphegor: Shishishi, So my little froggy is gonna get li-----

-BakaOtome-: AHHHH! Don't say! Bad Prince! Oh! I do not own Reborn but I wish like everybody else! I might do a BelxOC story too… idk

Everybody at school: ENJOY!

-BakaOtome-: WTF??? O.o

-In Fran's Room-

It's the next day and Lussaria came back. Everything was quiet. Bel came to Fran's room while Fran was sleeping to remind him of something.

"Shishishi, Someone forgot about last night" Bel said while twirling one of his knifes

"mmmmmm, I'm sleeping go away…"

Bel saw Fran glare at him and switch sides on the bed.

"Aww, the froggy glared at me"

Fran looked up once more and saw Bel's smile.

Bel walked up to Fran and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Shishishi, You're gonna need to be punished…" Bel started to lean over Fran and blew on Fran's ear.

"I wonder how I should punish you…" he said on Fran's ear.

Bel lightly bit Fran's ear and kissed it. Fran noticed his ear was bleeding and Bel licked it till it stopped.

"Ah! Senpai! Stop! It's grossing me out!" the little froggy said

"BREAKFAST IS READY~!!!!!"

Fran and Bel jumped at Lussaria's voice.

"Well, I had fun, Shishishi~!"

Fran looked at him till Bel left and went out his room.

"Stupid 'Fake' Prince…."

-------------------------------------

-BakaOtome-: Done! Yes! Now the belxOc! Yayz~!

Shadow: *Reads over my shoulder* OOO i wanna type some!

-BakaOtome-: Bah! What the hell Ashley?????

Shadow: Fran is so cute -w-

-BakaOtome-:....uh.... anyway.... i'll make another maybe today or a new story and make it longer

Shadow: BYE! ^^

-BakaOtome-:.... Bye..... *mumbles under breath*


	3. What happened here?

Chapter 3! I don't know if I'm gonna do lemon in this story anymore… I might just make it into a funny (but cute) BelFran story. Still thinking…

Disclaimer: I hate this -.-. I DO NOT own Reborn!!! If I did, it would've been yaoi 

Enjoy! ^_^

**Why is Lussaria so happy today?**

Bel walked out of his room seeing Lussaria happily skipping across the hall humming. He wondered what Lussaria was so happy about and decided to ask. Though, it could be something he doesn't want to hear."Lussaria, what happened? Your making me sick." "What do you mean by that Bel-Chan?" Lussaria pouted."All your gayness is disgusting." Bel said while Ushiing (his laugh, it's a new word lol).

"So? Why are you so happy? I'm curious" Bel reached in his pocket and grabbed one of his odd shaped knifes. This made Lussaria gulp. Before he could say anything, Squalo came in screaming about something.

"VOIII!!!! WHO THE HELL PUT MY HAIR INTO BRAIDS?????" Squalo yelled through the hall with fury in his eyes."Hey… Stupid Commander. Please don't yell in the house, it damages my ear drums…." Fran said with his usual blank face. He stared at Squalo for who knows how long.

"VOII!!! STOP STARING AT ME!!" Squalo stomped at the floor."…..Pfffft….." Fran laughed. He walked into his room."SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Squalo turned getting his sword out and blushing at the same time.

"Oh~! Squalo-kun! I knew you would be good with braids! I think next I'll do little ponytails!". "Voii!! DON'T MESS WITH MY HAIR YOU HOMO! OR I'LL CUT YOU UP!" Lussaria scoffed at Squalo and Bel was happily watching them.

BOOM!

Squalo, Lussaria, and Bel jumped. Squalo looked back and forth looking for where that sound came from. Lussaria was thinking that it came from Xanxus's room but before he could say anything, Fran came out of his room half naked.

"Who replaced all my clothes with frilly stuff in my closet?"

"Oh~, don't you like it Fran? I thought they would fit you~!" Lussaria sang.

"I'm not your doll…. Please give me back my clothes." Fran frowned.

"I'm sorry Fran but no can do."

"Why not?....."

"I…threw your old clothes away" Lussaria said shifting his eyes to the wall. Though no one can tell through his sunglasses.

Fran became silent for a while.

He went back to his room throwing all of the frilly dresses out while mumbling about something. "Shi shi shi. Was that why you were so happy?" Bel said with a big smile. "Well… I thought he would like it. Though I knew that he wouldn't like it at the same time…. Oh~! What am I gonna do with the clothes?"

Fran came out of his room again but with his clothes on and walked to Lussaria. Fran whispered something in his ear and Lussaria ---"Oh!! Fran-chan! That's a very good Idea! I'll do that tomorrow! Let me get some things first!" Lussaria ran to his room and locked the door so nobody could see or hear what he's doing for tomorrow.

"Hn? What did you tell him?" Bel asked Fran frowning. Fran just looked at Bel and said, "You'll see tomorrow." He smiled for 2 seconds then frowned. "I'll give you a hint/warning. If you're a light sleeper, you'll be fine…"

Squalo and Bel looked at Fran then each other. Fran walked again to his room and before he threw out the rest of the frilly clothes, he said to Squalo, "You look funny Stupid Commander." "VOII!!!! SHUT IT BRAT!" he yelled through the hall.

Fran walked away to find where Luss put his clothes.

There was a silence and to break it, Bel said something he probably shouldn't have said.

"Shishi~ So, your hair. Can I cut it?". "VOIII!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" Squalo left stomping leaving Bel in the hall all by himself.

"Well~ I guess I'll go in my room and put up some traps~"

Bel went into his room twirling one of his knifes on his finger.

"Shishi~! This'll be fun"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~----~----~------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONE! My gosh….. Isn't Luss so funny?! XD Next one will be funny! (or hope) Review if u want to. No flames plz. Those make me wanna throw up for some reason. Thanks. ^^


	4. 2:00 am at night

Ugh, I hate school…. Well I remembered about this story and thought, 'Stupid' to myself haha. I have an idea for the next chapter and possibly the chapter after that.

This chapter has no lemons and not much warning, just the next chapter! ^^

Disclaimer: yadayada I don't own Reborn yadayada

Enjoy! XD

Translation- Aho Ouji=Stupid Prince

**2:00 am**

"Fran? Are you sure this'll work?" Lussaria asked Fran.

"I'm positive…. But it might not on Bel-senpai or Xanxus…. Who knows…." He said tiptoeing across the hall.

"Oh!!~ I can't wait!" Luss said almost screaming.

"Shh…"

Lussaria and Fran tiptoed in Levi's room and came out 6 minutes after.

"Told you he wouldn't wake up…" The little froggy said heading to Squalo's room.

"Oooo~! I can't wait till morning!" Lussaria said with a lot of excitement.

"Now it's Stupid Commander turn…Let's go and try to be quiet this time…" Fran said glaring at Luss.

"Oh, Fran~! Your so mean!" Luss scoffed.

They went to Squ's room and came out a moment later.

"Well, I'm surprised he didn't wake up…" Fran said now going near Bel's room.

"While he was sleeping I put braids in his hair again~!" Luss smile

"I'm surprised, it's really soft…" Fran said looking out in the window they passed by.

"Well, it's aho ouji's turn, shall we go in?" Fran stopped and asked Luss.

"I'm gonna go see if Boss is awake first~! You can go in without me~!" Luss nearly yelled.

Fran looked at him and hesitated.

"I'm afraid too but whatever" and he went in.

It was really dark in Bel's room and Fran was getting nervous. He walked to the bed and before he checked if the Prince was awake, he was pinned to the wall by a couple of knives!

----------------------------------------------------------------------~--------~----------~------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I'm gonna stop there ^^. When I have time again, I'll make another chapter! I have another story to work on too haha… Well, see you then! Oh and please leave reviews, I'm might stop and work on the other story if there's no reviews. Just no flames unless you really hate me. Ok bye-bii!


	5. Ooooh, didn't see that coming did jah?

Hey guys! Wow, has it been a year already? Jeez, I can get so lazy. Well here's chapter 5 (Finally!)  
Sorry everything is... messy? Or spaced out haha.

Enjoy~! Oh! Before I forget, Can someone help me decide a name for this chapter? Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! Akira-san does.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

"U-um, Bel-Senpai…" Fran said quietly while struggling.

"Shishishi~ Little Froggy, what are you doing in my room so late at night?" Bel said as he smiled and looked in Fran's eyes.

"Err… that's none of your business…" He said looking down. He knew he can't see Bel's eyes with all that hair in his face.

"Oh? Well it IS my room isn't it?" The prince said as he took Fran's chin to make him face forward.

Fran went silent.

"Shishi, maybe the froggy wanted the Prince to play with him~" He said as he moved his hand to the knives around Fran. He slowly removed them. Then he grabbed Fran's wrists above his head.

"Ah! Senpai, it hurts!" Fran said as he flinched.

"That's what I wanted to hear when you're on the bed Shishishi~"

Belphegor went closer… and closer to Fran's face. Fran blushed slightly as he felt his Senpai's hot breath on his face. Bel stared in his eyes with lust making Fran shiver.

"Bel… s-senpai… what are you… Mmph!" He felt a pair of lips smashed to his own.

Bel licked and bit his lip asking for permission. Fran was blushing madly and slowly started to open his mouth. Bel forced his tongue into Fran's wet cavern and explored every part of it. They separated to get some air.

All Fran thinked of was how sweet Bel's mouth tasted like. Strawberries?

Bel now went to attack Fran's neck making him moan.

"Bel-senpai-! N-not there please!" Fran said as Bel sucked and bit Fran's neck.

Bel found his sweet spot and sucked/bit hard on it. Fran moaned loudly making Bel hard. Bel released Fran's wrists and put one on his hip, and the other crawled up his shirt. He rubbed his soft chest and went upward. Fran gasped at this and closed his eyes. Bel pinched and tweaked Fran's nipples as he kissed him passionately.

"Mmm… Bel-senpai… we shouldn't do this right now…" Fran said as he watched Bel's hand undoing his belt.

"Shishi~ Do you know why I'm doing this?" He said as the belt hits the floor.

"N-no… Ah!" Fran moaned suddenly due to Bel grinding his hips to Fran's. Fran can feel a huge bulge rubbing against his member.

"It's because… I Love You."

Fran stared at Bel wide eyed. Bel leaned in and kissed Fran's bruised lips. Fran slowly closed his eyes once again, and kissed him back.

"I… m-might like you back…" Fran said as they parted their lips.

"Shishi~" Was all the the Prince said removing Fran's jacket and shirt off.

He went back to chest only to suck and bite his erect nipples. Fran let out an erotic moan.

He led Fran to his bed and put him down lying back on the king-sized bed.

"Bel-Senpai…" Fran said as Bel slowly took his pants off.

Bel took Fran's erected member and licked the pre-cum on it. Fran moaned loudy as Bel took the whole. He licked and pumped the hot and erect pink member making Fran arch his back calling his name.

Fran grabbed his senpai's hair feeling something pool inside of him. The feeling was so strange to yet so good.

"S-senpai! I'm gonn- Ahh! " Fran nearly screamed as he came inside Bel's mouth. Bel swallowed every single bit of it. He licked his lip and went up and kissed his little cute kohai. Once they separated, Bel stuck two fingers in Fran's mouth. Fran suck and coated his fingers with his saliva. Bel took his fingers out and spread Fran's legs apart and added one digit into his hot, small entrance. Fran gasped and bit his lip. Bel kissed him but more gently.

"It's ok… It's going to hurt a bit…" The Prince said as he added a second digit. He pumped his fingers making Fran moan in response. Bel moved his fingers in a circular motion and started to scissor inside of him before adding another digit. Bel licked Fran's chest and nipples again then removed his fingers. Fran sighed as the pleasurable feeling went away.

"You ready my little kouhai?" Bel asked removing his pants and boxers.

Fran gulped and nodded. Bel rubbed the tip of his erection on Fran's entrance and slowly went in. Fran screamed as he went farther in.

"Ngh! I-It hurts!" Fran wrapped his arms around Belphegor's neck. He teared up as Bel slowly starting thrusting in and out. As soon as Fran got used to the feeling, Bel went faster aiming for Fran's sweet spot. He soon hit it making the younger one scream his name loudly. He kept thrusting in to hear his Froggy scream his name and moan loudly.

"Hah… hah… F-Fran… I'm gonna cum…" Bel said. Fran nodded and arch his back once more.

It felt so new to him. This mixure of pain and pleasure. Did he like it? Oh hell, yes he did.

"F-Fuuuuck" Bel moaned, feeling his cum pooling inside.

Fran came and shortly Bel did too.

They fell on the soft bed side to side panting.

"Shishi, did you like that Froggy~?" Bel asked as he pulled Fran close to his chest.

"Y-yeah… I did…" Fran said. He felt so tired. He closed his eyes and drifted away to sleep.

"I love you my little froggy…" Bel pulled the cover over them and watched Fran sleep. After watching his face for awhile, Bel also went to sleep.

"Oh my~! That was intense~!" Lussuria said from the crack of the door and left shortly.

Wait, Lussuria?

* * *

**(A/N)Well, This was my first lemon. Yeah, not good haha. But I tried. –Thumbs up- **

**I would –and might- add something but... I'm tired o-o.**

**Advice please?**

**Next Chapter, I shall update later. It's 6:00 in the morning. All nighter. I. Need. Shower. NOW.**

**And coffee.**

**Reviews please! ^^**


	6. Bet you can't fight this feeling

Hi Guys~!... –Nothing to say-

Oh yeah, Thanks for The Awsomactical Gurl! I used your title. ^^ Thank you again~!

Disclaimer: You knoooow. I do not own.

~Chapter 6~

Fran woke up the next day remembering what happened last night. He looked over to Bel next to him. He was sleeping , breathing softly. Fran suddenly had an urge to see what's under his bangs. As he reached Bel's bangs slowly, he was grabbed by his wrists.

"Shishi, what's the froggy doing?" Bel said as he got up.

"Err… Nothing…" Fran mumbled.

Fran got up but was held down by Bel's arms around his waist.

"Nooooo~ Cuddle with me some more!" Bel whined.

"Senpai, I have to take a shower though."

"The Prince wants to go with you then, Shishi~" Bel chuckled under his breath, snuggling Fran's back. That made Fran blush a bit.

"N-no Senpai, wait after I'm done." He said struggling in Bel's arms.

"Hmp, fine." Bel let go of Fran and got up. That's when Fran went bug-eyed.

'He's naked.' He thought. 'He's naked and sexy.' He blushed in a darker shade and looked away quickly enough for Bel to notice.

"Turned on~?" Bel asked with his Chesire smile.

"N-nuh!" Was all he could say and stomped to the bathroom. But it was true, Fran was turned on and wanted to do _it_ again. 'Calm yourself Fran… Not now.' He turned on the shower and did his thing.

_**~2 hours later~**_

Fran went to the kitchen and saw Lussaria's homemade cookies.

"Ah! Fran-chan! Do you want some cookies? I made it just for you actually!" Lussaria said happily.

"Sure I guess." He said and took one. He bit in the delicious looking cookie… then dropped it. Fran dropped on the ground and hugged is chest like his heart was hurting.

'Wh-what? Why does my body feel so… hot?" He thought.

* * *

BakaOtaku: Sorry it's short! Find out what Lussaria put in his cookies. Though you might have an idea anyway xD.

Fran: What are you doing?

BakaOtaku: Drawing… -Covers it-

Fran: -Looks over shoulder-

Fran: What. Is. That.

Me: HEHE. o3o

Help me with the chapter name :D My brain doesn't like to think about titles sadly. :(


	7. Hot Desires

Sorry it's been so long… I don't know what happened there haha.

Ok so I used Kara21's title suggestion for chapter 8 and The Awsomactical Gurl's title for chapter 6. Actually yours was too long so I had to shorten it, stupid word limit :/

Thank you guys so much for the nice reviews and suggestions ^^~

Just one thing, I was re-reading my chapter (which made me blushhh, I can't believe I actually typed all that owo;;) and noticed I was about to put sex the next day in the story. So this will be very short. But then there's still sex the next day… That's ok I guess, Fran is lucky. AHEM. Don't worry though, I'm typing chapter 8 too. Buuuuut since I have school tomorrow though, I won't be able to finish. Sorry ;_;

So much stress. I litterally have bald spots. (Ok maybe not but I'm losing my precious hair o.e)

I typed too much :I

I do not own KHR in any way.

* * *

Chapter 7: Hot Desires

'Wh-what is this feeling?' Fran thought as he collapsed on his knees.

"Oh Franny!... Have fun~" Lussaria said as he left the kitchen.

"Don't leave me here like this!" Fran shouted angerly at Luss. Fran clenched his fists and slightly started to pant as he got up and dragged his way to his room. Every step he took made him weaker and weaker. Just what the hell is making him so hot and weak? He was halfway to his room until a shadow appeared behind him.

"Froggy, do you have a fever? You seemed fine last night in bed." Bel said smirking. The frog saw the smirk and suddenly his body felt weird.

"Don't. Mention. That. And I'm fine, see?" Fran tried his best standing up straight. 'Ugh, my legs can give up any moment now…' He thought. Fran leaned on the wall and tried to act like the walls weren't spinning.

"I can clearly see there's something wrong. The prince is worried." Bel dropped his smirk and reached out to Fran.

"D-DON'T TOUCH ME!" The frog said as he fell on his butt slapping the poor prince's hand away. Belphegor was caught by surprise and knew something was going on. He didn't know what though.

That was until, he saw Fran's face.

* * *

Ok I SWEAR this chapter was WAY longer. I must've deleted something by accident ;.: But that's all for this chapter, again sorry it's short(FOR SOME REASON?). Next one will be longer of course ;)

I was going to type a new story actually. Too bad I forgot ;_; It was a good one too… Oh well T.T

Thank you guys again and goodnight ^^… or morning .


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so here's chapter 8! ^^

Thanks guys~, I'm gonna finish this story VERY soon sadly :(

Probably… chapter 10. o3o

Enjoy~~

Disclaimer: I don't own, Akira-san does.

* * *

Belphegor saw Fran's face as he was going to help him up. Fran was blushing like crazy and panting heavily. Belphegor quickly realized why Fran was being so weak. Suddenly, his little froggy got up.

"I'm going in my room… I need to lie down for awhile…" Fran was about to turn when a pair of hands grabbed his wrists to the wall behind him. The hands were tight he thought, but not that tight so that he can't escape. That can change any minute though.

"Not yet Froggy~ I can tell there's something wrong. Right?" He looked Fran in the eyes and smirked. Fran got nervous and started to sweat a bit, with the drug helping it. Fran knew he should get the Prince to back away; he was WAY too close to him. The playful Prince was getting closer and closer until their bodies touched. "So? What's wrong? Shishishi~" Belphegor grinned his signature smile.

"N-nothing Bel-Senpai… I just need to rest for a bit…" The hands got tighter. Now the frog can't escape. That's when Belphegor got closer and whispered in his ear.

"Shishishi, I don't think so~"

Bel licked the top of Fran''s ear to the bottom. He felt Fran twitch from the touch. The blond bit his froggy's ear making Fran moan. Belphegor let go of Fran's wrists knowing his froggy won't escape now.

"B-Bel-senpai…. Noo…." Fran grabbed his senpai's shoulders from the wet touch of Bel's tongue on his lips. Belphegor kissed his lover passionately making Fran moan once again.

"Mmm…." Fran moaned in Bel's mouth as the Prince started to massage his chest. He put his hands up Fran's shirt and pinched his nipples. Bel kept doing this while kissing Fran. He flicked and pinched Fran's erect nipples.

"Nuh! Bel-senpai, not there!" The blond hair teen laughed against Fran's neck and kissed all around his collarbone. He sucked Fran's sweet spot and left a mark. Bel put his leg in between Fran's and felt a bulge. Bel lightly rubbed his knee against Fran's covered member. Fran violently arched his back. This made Belphegor chuckle. Fran's moans filled the hallways. It was music to Belphegor's ears.

"Beeeel~ Ngh…..!" Bel was massaging Fran's member roughly while watching his lover pant and twitch in response. Fran got too weak to stand and slowly slid down the wall. Belphegor went down with him and started to tease Fran's belt. He pulled Fran's pants down to his ankles.

"Ah! Bel-senpai! D-Don- NAHHH!" Belphegor ignored him and instead started to suck the tip of Fran's member. Fran grabbed Bel's hair and moaned loudly. His eyes started to tear up. Belphegor sucked and licked Fran's member. "Bel… I'm gonna.. c-come… " Fran said tipping his head to the side.

"Then cum"

"Nm… ah… ahhh!"

The prince took all of it and playfully licked his lips.

"Gososama~" Bel said.

"VOIIII! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING? GO GET A FUCKING ROOM!"

"Shishishi~ Don't disturb us~" Bel said giving death glares but smiling at the same time. Fran looked away blushing. "Shishi fine, I'll take Fran and myself to my room. Come in and I'll make sure you die in my hands."

Bel picked up Fran bridal style and took him in his room.  
"…Che, you left his pants…" Squalo left the hallway and asked Lussaria to clean up the mess.

* * *

Thank you~ I'm making an Omake. Right now. And I promise that I won't break this promise that I'm gonna make that promises I'll get the next chapter up today. Lolololol. Anyway, It's Christmas and I'm typing up and/or updating… Be happy for what you get ;P

P.S I don't know what I'm doing for Chapter 10 yet… So that'll come up sometime next year unless I get an idea today~

P.S.S [Edit] I can't keep promises sadly. I was having so much fun and forgot about the next chapter T.T Sorryyy... :( But Merry [late...] Christmas? :D


	9. Chapter 9

I'M A BAD PERSON. i'M NOT EVEN GOING TO SAY I'M SORRY BECAUSE THAT'S JUST UNACCEPTABLE LOL. Hello again . Been years.

* * *

Bel couldn't wait to take the little Froggy's ass. He glanced at the small body in his arms and chuckled to himself.

The sight. The rosy colored cheeks. Slightly sweaty forehead. The milky pale skin. And those eyes. Bel stared into those eyes. Fran's eyes were half closed, teary, and filled with great lust.

"Bel-senpai..." the little froggy said in such a quiet but needy voice. He shifted his arms up and around the Prince's neck. Then he laid his head on Belphegor's shoulder, whispering something inaudible in his lover's ear. The wide-eyed Bel stopped at his tracks. Right in front of the door.

What? What did Fran say?

"Fran... what did you say." The Prince couldn't believe his ears.

Fran went impossibly closer to Bel's ear. Slightly panting, the little froggy whispered, "I want you to fuck me all night long..." Fran fidgeted a bit, his cock was getting bigger.

Soon enough the Prince kicked the door open in a flash and threw the little one on the king sized bed. Fran landed with an oomf. Still weak from the drugs, he took his time to adjust to the darkness and get himself comfortable on Bel's froggy felt weight on top of him... plus a bulge? He started to feel the heat once again and moans from the pressure of Bel on top of him, both getting hard from the friction. Bel smirked at his precious froggy's reaction. Fran was getting impatient. Bel just kept his smirk on, enjoying the sight of the froggy giving off small moans from the pressure.

"Bel senpaiii, don't tease me in this kind of situation. It's pissing me off." Fran pouted and started to grind his hips into Bel's.

"Nmm... Ushishi stupid frog. The Prince never gave you permission for you to do anything now did I? Shishi, I'm going to have to give you a punishment now~" This pissed Fran off of course. He's suffering from Lussarias's unknown drugs and the fallen Prince only thinks of games. "Now now, don't frown froggy. Sit up." Fran did as told, missing the hip grinding.

"I'm really not in the mood for games stupid fallen fake prince" Fran looked at Bel with an annoyed face.

"Frog, take off your shirt." Fran can tell from the Prince's aura that he's planning something that he may or may not like... Still, he did as told again and saw that Belphegor was doing the same. After Fran took off his shirt, Bel leaned over, almost lips touching. "Now, touch yourself and let me watch you." Bel said in a low, sexy voice. Fran couldn't hide the twitch and shivers Bel gave him. He panted with the Prince just staring, waiting for his next move. Hesitently, Fran slowly reached down to grab his cock. Slightly sad that Bel won't touch him, but knows that Bel won't change his mind. Fran grasped his own cock, a sharp gasp in response, and softly started to pump it. Bel watched with his trademark grin, pleased with what he's seeing. Fran went a little faster and took his other hand to rub his tip. Suddenly, Fran looked at the Prince and moaned.

"Ahhhnnn, Bel senpaii... A-ahh Beeeel.." Belphegor gulped. He has to resist, this is the frog's punishment. But it's not a punishment if the frog is enjoying it though right? "Nnngh! i-I'm gonna cum..."Having no second thoughts, Bel pushed Fran down and smashed his lips onto the smaller teens'. Well there goes the resistance.

Bel made the kiss deeper, making Fran surprised from the sudden jump. The froggy wrapped one arm on Bel's neck, and other hand to push the Prince's head deeper into the kiss. Bel stuck his tongue into Fran's mouth. He explored everywhere in his mouth before having a mini wrestling match with Fran's tongue. It made Fran desperate to have more, he moved his hands to the Prince's bum down. Bel smirked in to the wet kiss and grinded his cock into Fran's.

"A-Ahhhh! Bel-s-senpai!"Fran jerked his head back, his legs starting to shake uncontrollably. Enjoying himself, Bel kept grinding harder by each second and attacked the frog's neck with kisses and nips. Fran moaned sweetly and came onto his stomach, Bel shortly after.

"How cute~ ...Hmm?" Bel felt a hand grab his arm. Fran propped himself up to Bel's face.

With a lusty look, Fran seductively said, "I want your cock in me already senpai.."

Bel attacked those soft pink lips. He abused his froggy by biting and sucking his lips. Bel traced his hand onto Fran's stomach. Feeling his milky white skin, he traced up to Fran's sensitive nipple. Fran moaned in the kiss, giving Bel access to stick his tongue into Fran's mouth. The sadistic prince noticed Fran's member getting hard. Smirking, he rubbed his also hard cock onto Fran's, making the little moan jerk and moan.

"Very honest aren't we?" Bel stopped grinding into Fran and licked the froggy's nipple. Fran moaned and grabbed onto Bel's hair. He loved how Bel would tease the tip of his nipple, then lightly bite it, slowly licking it afterwards. The sensation of his lover's tongue on his nipple was driving him over the edge.

"Bel, more..." Fran begged Bel with lustful eyes. Bel faintly chuckled and headed south. Fran watched Bel tease the tip with his tongue, slowly licked from the base and up. Fran was now heavily panting, making Bel proud of himself that his froggy is enjoying the service. Once Fran was about tome cum, Bel stopped to kiss Fran and grazed his hole with a finger. Fran gasped and moaned from the touch. The prince entered one finger slowly, then the second one. He scissored in Fran's ass, getting a sexy but sweet moan in response.

"Ngh.. Bel... more.." Fran grabbed the sheets above his shoulders to prepare for Bel's next move. Bel took out his fingers and before he entered Fran's hole with his cock, he smiled at Fran. He felt just how hot Fran was, it pleased prince jr. very much.

"...I'm going to make you cum all night long shishi~" He went inside Fran smoothly, the smaller one whimpered from the slight pain. Bel loomed over Fran and started thrusting slowly. Beads of sweat appeared on both foreheads. Fran gradually moaned louder and wrapped his arms around Bel's neck. Bel thrusted harder, kissing Fran's neck, leaving marks. Bel would always leave marks on his froggy from now on. Making sure that no one else can touch him in any way, or else.

"Bel... a-aah! I'm..gon-gonna cum..." Bel felt his cock twitch and knew he'll come too very soon. He grabbed Fran's member to stroke it, while licking Fran's mouth. Fran couldn't take all the hot sensation anymore, but before he cummed, Bel without warning cummed inside of Fran's hot hole. The surprised frog's body shook violently and he came in Bel's hand. Both panted and the prince gently came out of Fran.

While taking a minute to relax a bit, Fran noticed that his cock is still hard! Bel of course knew it wasn't the end yet. And now so did Fran. He looked up at Bel who came really close to his face.

"Seven more rounds to go. " He smiled.

It was going to be a long night for Fran.

* * *

I actually did an allnighter, and remembered I had a story to finish from like 3 years ago. Woooooops. So yeah I felt like updating.

Ok again, I will try to wrap up the story. It was a good long uh... 3 years LOL. To be honest, I had ch 9 AND 10 in a computer somewhere in the house. I can't find it sadly so I'm retyping it. :c

Sorry if this chapter sucked, I'm not good at lemon e_e. Or stories in general. I forgot what the other chapters were, going along with the last chapter so sorry if something doesn't make sense? Let me know! Thanks :)


End file.
